


Earth-91: Hopelessly Devoted

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, Happy Ending, Human Kara Danvers, Kalex, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Multiverse, No Angst, Romance, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, Some Humor, True Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:40:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22861909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: On Earth 91, Kara and Alex meet and fall hopelessly in love.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 8
Kudos: 42





	Earth-91: Hopelessly Devoted

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> No more angst now, nothing but smooth romance with happy ending.
> 
> Emily

**Earth-91:**

It all started when her best friend Lena suggested taking her out to a nightclub, Kara had recently taken up a job at the Daily Planet after getting graduating with top marks in journalism and Lena wanted them to celebrate, ever since she had come out to her parents Kara had been disowned and the Luthor’s had become like a 2nd family, Lillian was a mother to her and Lena was the annoying sister, Lillian never treated either Lena or Kara for being gay, she loved them no matter what and would do anything for them both. Right now Lena and Lillian were in the living room awaiting for Kara to finish getting ready, Kara stepped out dressed in tight jeans, a t-shirt, trainers and a yellow buttoned up cardigan and her hair was tied back in a pony tail, Kara had an adorable pout on her face as she stood there with her hands in her pocket “Why can’t I stay home and finish my book” she whined petulantly.

Lena giggled as she gazed at her best friend who was like a sister as she stared at her current attire “Why are you dressed like that?” Lena asked as she motioned to Kara’s current outfit and how Kara’s hair was in a pony tail, Kara was self-conscious about herself ever since she Lucy left her for James Olsen, Lucy was her first love and when Lucy left her for man Kara thought it was because of how she looked, Kara shrugged her shoulders in response to Lena’s question, Lena sighed as she stepped up closer to her best friend “Turn around” she said and Kara turned around slowly, Lena undid the pony tail and watched as it fell down around Kara’s face and she smiled “Now get changed into something more appropriate” she said.

Kara whined as she turned to Lillian “Auntie Lil… please save me” she pleaded.

Lillian smirked and shook her head “Nope, get your ass back in that bedroom” she said.

Kara pouted adorably and stalked off back to the bedroom, Lillian and Lena went back to talking in the kitchen until Kara returned a few minutes later and Lena’s mouth dropped open “Holy shit” she said loudly as she gazed at Kara.

Lillian’s smirk deepened “Damn your going to seriously wet some panties tonight” she commented.

Kara stood there in a black shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, her hair was curled down to her shoulders, she was wearing jeans and black leather boots, Kara’s cheeks heated up by Lillian’s comment and Lena’s gawping at her with her mouth hanging open, Lillian looked at her daughter’s face before looking to Kara “You’ve already got hers wet” she said only to grunt and laugh when Lena elbow connected her side.

Kara whined pitifully “But why can’t I stay home, I need to find out who the murderer is in my book” she said.

“Oh, the husband did it” Lillian answered.

Kara’s face morphed into adorable indignant expression before pouting and sighing in defeat “Well that’s my book ruined, let’s go” she said as she grabbed her coat as Lena beamed and she followed Kara out the door, but not before they both kissed Lillian on the cheek and they headed out as Lillian let out a heavy sigh and she looked at her cell phone “The benefits of google” she said as she kissed her phone, she had googled the book to find out who the killer was just to get Kara to agree to go out with Lena, Kara much preferred the comforts of a ‘quiet night in’ and sometimes she needed a kick in the rear just to agree to get her to go out with Lena.

Kara and Lena turned up at the club and they walked to the entrance, Lena had gotten them VIP access which allowed them to bypass the line, the bouncer opened the door and Kara beamed when she saw who it was “Diggle” she greeted “How’s Lyla and the kids?” she asked.

Diggle smiled as he nodded his head “Their all doing great” he replied before looking at her shocked “I never expected you to be here tonight” he stated.

Kara pointed at Lena “She’s dragging me against my will” she muttered with a pout.

Lena smiled as she took her best friends hand “Kara got a job at the Daily planet so we’re celebrating” she said.

Diggle beamed “Congrats Kara” he said as he opened the door “Have a good night” he said.

Kara nodded her head “Thanks, say hi to Oliver and Barry when you see them next” Kara replied before following Lena inside the nightclub, the music was blaring and Kara could feel every beat of the music in her bones, Lena smiled as she led Kara towards the bar and they ordered their drinks before sitting down in the booth at the far end, sitting opposite each other as they took sips of their drinks.

Kara looked around before focusing on Lena who smiled as she looked at the women on the dancefloor “Isn’t this amazing” she called, raising her voice over the loud music.

“I miss my apartment” Kara replied miserably with a pout.

“Come on Kara, you promised me in the car on the way here that you would try” Lena pleaded.

Kara sighed heavily and she nodded her head “I’m sorry Lena” she replied.

Lena smiled “I know, but you need to get out of this rut you’re in” she said “Whatever happened to the girl that used to love going out to clubs?” she asked “That used to have so much confidence?” she folded her arms and glared at her best friend.

Kara’s adorable pout never faltered “She got old” she replied.

“You’re 25!” Lena cried with an amused laugh before it faced “Wow Lucy really knocked your confidence, didn’t she?”

Kara glared at her “Yeah well you try getting left for a man” she folded her arm.

Lena sighed heavily “I know” she replied “But she was never good enough for you” she commented.

Kara smirked “Nobody is good enough for me in your eyes” she replied.

Lena chuckled “Because I know how utterly wonderful you are” she said.

“You trying to get into my pants?” Kara asked.

Lena shrugged “Can’t blame a girl for trying” she giggled.

Kara chuckled as she nodded her head her eyes scanning the crowd until her eyes landed on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life; she was wearing a black leather jacket, red shirt with 2 buttons undone at the top, tight jean and boots, the women was 3 a blonde who was with her date, that was obvious because the blonde had her tongue down her date’s throat and the woman was talking to the woman beside her.

Soon though the woman looked her way and smiled at her, Kara ducked her head down and took a drink, Lena saw Kara’s cheeks heating up “Oh yeah, has your gaydar picked up a reading?” she asked with a teasing grin.

“We’re in a lesbian bar Lena, this whole place sets off my gaydar” Kara replied with a snort “Hottie at your 6, black leather jacket and a red shirt” she said.

Lena cleared her throat and discreetly looked around, spotting the woman Lena turned to Kara “What are you waiting for, go over there and get your flirt on” she urged,

Kara shook her head furiously as she bit her lip “No, don’t want to” she said before her eyes widened “Shit she’s coming this way” Kara went into a major panic.

Lena jumped to her feet and smirked “Goodluck” she said.

Kara growled as she watched her best friend scurry towards the bar “Traitor” she called, before taking a sip of her drink.

The woman approached the booth with a smile “Hello, mind if I join you?” she asked.

Kara looked unsure but she nodded her head “Uh sure” she replied.

The woman sat down in the booth where Lena had just been sitting “I hope this isn’t too forward” the woman started “But I’ve never seen anyone as beautiful as you” she said.

Kara blushed as she looked at her drink “Thanks” she replied as she reached a hand out “I’m Kara” she replied.

The woman smiled as she took Kara’s hand and slowly brought it closer, gently planting a kiss on Kara’s knuckle “I’m Alex” she replied.

Kara’s cheeks heated up some more, Lena in the meantime was standing at the bar talking to Alex’s friend, both flirting with each other, Kara chuckled “My best friend has found a somebody” she said.

Alex looked and smiled “That’s Sam, she dragged me out to celebrate” she replied.

Kara looked curiously “What are you celebrating?” she asked.

“My promotion” Alex replied “I work for the FBI” she said.

“Oh cool” Kara replied.

“What about you, what brings you here?” Alex asked.

Kara shrugged “My best friend dragged me here to celebrate too, I got a job as an investigative reporter for the Daily Planet” she revealed.

Alex beamed “Congrats” she said as she sipped her whiskey.

After a while of talking Alex decided to be bold “So… I was wondering…” she started.

“Fuck yes” Kara replied eagerly.

Alex looked stunned “You don’t know what I am going to ask?” she replied.

Kara blushed at her eagerness “Sorry, please continue” she said.

Alex licked her lips “Eager… I like that” she winked “I was wondering if you wanted to come back to mine?” she asked.

Kara bit her lip as she sat there “Well that depends, do you promise to be gentle and caring?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I can” she said.

Kara snorted “In that case I’ll stay by here” she replied.

Alex let out a hearty laugh making Kara smile as Alex took her hand “Come on, my hotel is not far from here” she said.

Kara nodded her head and she followed Alex out.

That night Kara and Alex had the greatest night of their lives and by the end of it, they were both thoroughly finger, tongue fucked to exhaustion.

The following morning, they parted ways and Alex returned to National City.

National City:

Alex sat in the FBI Headquarters in National City, she was sitting at her desk and focused on her laptop screen with a soft smile on her face, she was reading the headlines on the front page of the Daily Planet, or more to the point she was focused on the name of the journalist that wrote it _‘Kara Zorel’_ a month after their amazing one night stand and Alex could not get Kara out of her head no matter how hard she tried, knock on the door brought her attention back and she closed her laptop before smiling “Come in” she called.

Director Hank J’onn Henshaw of the FBI walked in “Agent Danvers” he greeted “Care to explain to me why you had agents in Metropolis on protection detail for a journalist?” he asked.

Alex nodded her head “Yes sit, the man Miss Zorel was investigating was a suspect in one of our ongoing investigations” Alex revealed.

Director Henshaw looked satisfied and he nodded his head “Very good” he said before walking out.

Alex let out the breath she didn’t realize she was holding, she had to practice that lie so many times, she didn’t know why but when she discovered that Kara Zorel, her one night stand was investigating Maxwell Lord, Alex felt a wave of protection course through her and she wanted to keep Kara safe.

1 amazing night together and Alex was totally and utterly smitten.

The feeling was very much mutual.

Metropolis:

Kara needed to find Alex again, since that amazing night together she was smitten bordering on obsessed, Kara turned off the screen and looked at the letter from CatCo News, Cat Grant was offering her a job at CatCo News as an investigative Journalist and the best part was that Alex was in National City and Kara really wanted to see her again.

So she took the job.

She was moving to National City.

National City – 2 months later:

Kara arrived at CatCo News and she met with Cat Grant before being shown to her office, Kara set everything up before being called to Cat Grant’s office, Cat Grant gave everyone their assignment and Kara was sent to cover the press conference at the FBI Headquarters, something that both delighted and elated Kara because she knew Alex was stationed there because she had told her the morning after they slept together.

Kara arrived at the main entrance and she made her way to join her fellow journalists, as Director Henshaw, agent Mike Monel and Agent Alex Danvers walked in, Kara bit her lip to suppress a squeal at the sight of Alex walking in dressed in her FBI outfit, Kara clenched her thighs together as she felt heat radiating between her legs _‘Shit she looks so hot, she can handcuff me anytime’_ Kara thought to herself, her cheeks turning bright red, Alex sat down and she spotted Kara amongst the crowd of journalists and she smiled as she sent Kara a small wave without anyone noticing, Kara replied after doing the same and soon the press conference began, Director Henshaw giving details on the case at hand.

Questions were asked and once the press conference was over, Alex slipped her a piece of paper and Kara _‘Meet me at Noonan’s, 10 minutes’_

Kara smiled as she felt like she was floating on air and she made her way out of the FBI headquarters.

10 Minutes later:

Kara sat there in Noonan’s when Alex walked in, Kara got to her feet and was pulled into a tight hug, Kara closed her eyes as she savored the feeling of being in Alex’s arms, Alex smiled as she did the same, savoring the feeling of Kara’s body against her, she could still taste Kara on her tongue and hear Kara’s screams as she climaxed, soon Kara and Alex pulled apartment sat down in the booth.

Alex smiled as she slipped off her coat “So, how are you doing?” she asked.

Kara brushed her hair behind her ear as she smiled “I am great, how are you?” she asked.

Alex nodded her head “I am great” she replied “It’s so good to see you” she said.

“You too” Alex replied as she gazed at Alex, Alex’s fingers caressing her hand as they gazed at one another, “So, what brings you to National City besides the Press Conference” Alex asked.

Kara took a sip of coffee “Well after my front page headline, Miss Grant offered me a job” she said.

Alex’s eyes lit up “So… your sticking around?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Yep, I moved here 2 days ago” she said.

Alex had to stop herself from leaping out of her chair and tackling Kara and having her way with her right in this booth in front of everyone, Alex merely smiled “Sweet but was there another reason for you moving here?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “Well, I had the most amazing one-night stand and I’m utterly smitten with her” she replied.

Alex grinned “Well, I can tell you right now that she is very much smitten with you too” she said, Kara’s heart leapt at the words, the sexual tension between her and Alex was electric as they fell silent, their hands brushing against each other, their fingers caressing each other’s hands as Kara licked her lips as she gazed at Alex’s lips, Alex looked as Kara licked her lips and her self-control nearly snapped, Alex cleared her throat “Listen, I need to get back to work but I would really love to talk to you again”

Kara nodded her head “I’d love that” she said as she pulled out her pad and wrote her number down before tearing the paper out and handed it to Alex, Alex and Kara hugged on more time and then parted ways, Alex went back to the FBI whilst Kara went back to CatCo News.

Kara’s apartment – that evening:

Kara returned home and collapsed onto the couch when her cellphone beeped, she smiled when she saw it was Lena.

_ Lena: Hey Kara, how are you settling into your new apartment? _

_ Kara: I love it, How are things between you and Sam? _

_ Lena: Things are going great, I met her daughter Ruby today. _

_ Kara: Whoa slow down there, meeting the daughter already after 3 months _

_ Lena: Says the woman that moved to another city where her one night stand lives. _

_ Kara: I was offered a job with more money, it has nothing to do with Alex. _

_ Lena: Excuse me whilst I sneeze, I’m allergic to Bullshit. _

_ Kara: How’s aunt Lillian? _

_ Lena: Mom’s fine but she worries about you _

_ Kara: I worry about her too, maybe we should set her up with _

_ Lena: Eww my mom is way past any kind of sex life _

_ Kara: Don’t be a child, all I am saying is that she deserves to be happy. _

_ Lena: Then get her a cat, please change the subject before I need therapy. _

_ Kara: Worried you’ll walk in on her with her head between another woman’s thighs? _

_ Lena: KARA!!! OH GOD NOW I NEED THERAPY!!! I’LL NEVER HAVE SEX AGAIN!!! _

_ Kara: ROFL!!! Paybacks a bitch and so am I. _

_ Lena: I HATE YOU!!! _

_ Kara: Love you too. _

Kara set her phone down and she chuckled to herself before laying on the couch and she turned the TV on before grabbing her tablet and she began tapping at the screen until her phone beeped again, Kara set the tablet down and she grabbed her phone, smiling when she saw it was a text from Alex.

_ Alex: Hey Kara, how are you doing? _

_ Kara: I am good thanks, just got home and relaxing. You? _

_ Alex: The same, just got home and relaxing. _

_ Kara: It was so good to see you earlier. _

_ Alex: It was so good seeing you too Kara, I was wondering if you are free tomorrow. _

_ Kara: Sure I am available, why? _

_ Alex: Well I was wondering if I could take you out, for a romantic meal. _

_ Kara: Why agent Danvers, are you asking me out on a date? _

_ Alex: Why yes I am Miss Zorel. _

_ Kara: In that case I would love too, it would love to go on a date with you. _

_ Alex: I’ll pick you up around 7, I know a lovely restaurant nearby. _

_ Kara: In that case I will be ready for you. _

_ Alex: Oh really? *Wink emoji* _

_ Kara: I’ll see you tonight _

_ Alex: See you tonight. _

Kara then called Lena, it took 3 rings and Lena answered “Hey Kara” Lena greeted “What’s up?”

“Lena, I need your help” Kara replied frantically “I have a date with Alex at 7”

“Kara calm down, you have 2 hours and this is the perfect opportunity, the backless blue dress, the one with the sparkling sequins that model gave you after you wrote that expose on her boss” Lena said.

Kara nodded her head “Good idea” she said.

“Have fun, don’t do anything I would do” Lena giggled.

“Yeah having sex on a garbage barge is not my style” Kara replied.

“OH MY GOD, THAT HAPPENED ONE TIME” Lena cried indignantly.

“Love you” Kara giggled.

“Love you too… bitch” Lena replied.

Kara hung up and she went to get ready.

When Alex came knocking, both Kara and Alex were speechless.

And soon they went off for their date to the restaurant.

6 months later:

Alex was called back to Midvale to attend her parents anniversary party and she decided it was a good time for her parents to meet Kara, they had been dating for 6 months and Alex was so in love with Kara and Kara was so in love with her that it was time for the next step, meeting the parents, Alex pulled up outside the couch in the car and she turned the engine off before looking to her girlfriend.

Kara was nervously fidgeting with her hands as she sat there, Alex’s heart melted as she gazed at her girlfriend “Hey, it’s going to be okay” she assured “They’ll love you” she said, Kara nodded her head and smiled though she bit her lip and Alex got out of the car, Kara followed and Alex took her hand, kissing her girlfriends knuckle Alex led Kara to the door, she was right, her parents did love Kara.

Alex took Kara to see her old tree house, and when they came back their clothes were crumbled and messy and they had idiotic grins on their faces and Kara’s lipstick was smeared and they were both were now proudly sporting hickeys on their necks, both wondering the same question.

How did I get so lucky?

1 Year Later:

Alex and Kara decided that Kara would move in with her, after 1 year together in a serious relationship they decided to move in together and today Alex and Kara got the day off so they could move Kara in, Alex carried in a box and set it down with the others, some of Kara’s things went into storage whilst the lucky stuff was moved in, Kara carried the last box in and Alex closed the door behind her.

Once Kara set the box down, Alex pulled her girlfriend into her arms and wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist as Kara’s arms snaked around her shoulder and pulled Alex into a soft kiss, Alex moaned into her mouth as they made out, soon Kara pulled from the kiss but remained in Alex’s arm, their foreheads pressed against one another, their eyes closed as they savored the feeling of bring so close to one another.

“I love you Lexie” Kara whispered.

“I love you too Kara” Alex replied and she smiled as she looked at the boxes “How about you and I unpack this later” she suggested.

Kara looked curious “What do you want to do?” she asked.

Alex smirked as she lowered herself down and grabbed Kara’s ass before hoisting her up off the floor, Kara laughed joyfully as she wrapped her legs around Alex’s waist and her arms around Alex’s shoulders, Alex carried Kara into the bedroom and kicked the door shut behind her, all that could be heard was giggling outside the bedroom, unpacking could wait, Alex just wanted to make love to her girlfriend tonight.

7 months later:

Kara and Alex stood there in silence as Sam and Lena said their wedding vows, Kara and Alex shared a look and mouthed ‘I love you’ to each other before watching their best friends getting married, Kara told Alex to meet her in the ladies room later and Alex didn’t keep her waiting, in fact she practically dragged Kara into the ladies room.

Alex made her decision… she was going to ask Kara to Marry her.

7 years later:

Alex returned home from the FBI “I’m home” she called, suddenly a little girl ran in with Kara’s eyes and her hair ran in “Mommy!” the little girl cries as she leapt into her mother’s arms, Alex caught her and lifted her up “Hello baby girl” she kissed her daughter’s cheek "where’s your mother?” she asked.

Lisa pointed to the bedroom “Momma’s in bed” she said.

Alex smiled as she carried their daughter back to the bedroom and smiled, Kara lay there under the blanket, her stomach swollen because she was heavily pregnant with another child, Alex walked in and set little Lisa Danvers down before leaning over and she kissed her wife “And how are my favourite girls doing?” she asked.

“Better now that you are here, but we best get to the hospital” Kara replied.

Alex looked alarmed “Wait, why?” she asked.

“Because I’m going into labour” Kara replied.

“Wait but you still have 2 weeks left” Alex said going into a panic.

“Remember what doctor Hamilton said, he said early labour was quite common with twins” Kara reminded.

Alex nodded her head and she grabbed Lisa and got her shoes on before they headed down to the car.

That day Anna and Amy Danvers were born.

Kara and Alex were happily married and their family was growing.

And they were utterly devoted to their children.

And hopelessly devoted to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone:
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this part of the series.
> 
> Next part - Earth-76 - Kara and Alex have decided to move on from being sisters after Kara and Alex admit their feelings for one another, when Alex decides to make herself Kryptonian so she and Kara can spend forever together, but of course its a struggle to control her heat vision, especially in a heat wave and seeing Kara soaking wet from working a hose pipe... Kara is deliberately trying to kill her.
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback.
> 
> Emily.


End file.
